super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Starling
On-Screen Appearance Landing Juliet will jump and then land on the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Chainsaw Dash Juliet will place her chainsaw on the ground and dash forward with it. If she encounters an opponent, She'll use it on him/her. She'll stop dashing after 12 seconds or if she falls off a platform. Side B - Nick's Head Juliet will place Nick's head on a headless blue glowing zombie. You can make Nick walk by pressing A rapidly or use the nun-chuck joystick. Press B to throw a flammable tank that'll blow up. Nick's blue zombie body will stay on the battlefield for 10 seconds until the body vanishes and his head reappears back on Juliet's holster. Up B - Pole Juliet will get on a pole and start spinning with her chainsaw out. Press B again to jump up for an extra boost. Juliet jumps up from the pole if the move is done in the air. Down B - Lollipops Juliet will snack on her favorite treat. This heals her 10% each. The lollipops will appear as items too for her health. And yes, They are her Lawl Food too. You can't have another one until Juliet reaches 200% or more damage. Final Smash - Ready? GO! Juliet will start flashing shiny colors on her body. She will then charge at an opponent and use her chainsaw on him/her, Giving him/her 200% Damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: (Grunts) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: (Groans) Taunts Up: This is SO irritating! Sd: Undead D*****bags! Dn: Just a test?! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Puts a lollipop in her mouth) Victory 2: (Holding Nick) I love you, baby...I adore you... Victory 3: You're already dead! Victory 4 (With Princess Twilight Sparkle) Juliet: That was Epic! Princess Twilight Sparkle: We share the same Voice! Both: Ha ha ha, Gay! Lose/Clap: (Knocked down) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Cheerleader kicks *Dash Attack - Slide kick *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - Cheerleading *Down tilt - Chainsaw swipe *Side Smash - Chainsaw Blaster *Up Smash - Chainsaw uppercut *Down Smash - Chainsaw spin Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with one hand *Pummel - Chainsaw *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Tosses the opponent upward and Uses her Chainsaw *Down Throw - Jumps on opponent's head while cheerleading Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol A skull and crossbones type logo but with heart eyes, Juliet's hair and lollipops as the crossbones Victory Music Riot rhythm Kirby Hat Juliet's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Strawberry Lollipop Pawlette Swaps *Default (B) *Blood red outfit ® *Mariska colors (G) *Harley Quinn colors *Twilight Sparkle colors *Timmy Turner colors *Bubbles colors *Ash Williams outfit *All pink (When she was inside the arcade) *Gothic/Black colors Trivia *Juliet's Down Taunt is a reference to Twilight Sparkle since Agito90 made Zim say Billy's "DESTROY US ALL" line. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Category:Hero Category:America Category:Personal Picks Category:Celebrities Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:World of Light survivor